Nightly Talks
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: When Bumblebee becomes upset over his inability to speak, he suddenly becomes depressed and isolates himself from everyone. Optimus notices, and decides to personally cheer up the young scout to make him feel better.


Summary: When Bumblebee becomes upset over his inability to speak, he suddenly becomes depressed and isolates himself from everyone. Optimus Prime notices, and decides to personally cheer up the young scout to make him feel better.

Nightly Talks

Bumblebee sat on top of the roof of the Autobots' new base in the desert of Jasper, Nevada. It was nighttime, and Bumblebee was enjoying the cool evening air sitting by himself. There was too much going on in his mind-processor, and he really needed some time by himself.

So much had happened lately; he had been captured by Megatron and fiercely interrogated to provide intel on where the Autobots were hiding. He refused to talk, and thus lost his ability to speak forever. Now, he could only communicate through beeps, clicks, and other silly sounds. But thankfully, the other Autobots could understand him just fine.

But it wasn't the same. Bumblebee missed being able to talk with his real voice. And now he knew speaking with his real voice is just a pipe dream.

He sat at the edge of the base roof, thinking about the loss of his voice box. Everytime he thought about it, he got angry and upset because he saw Megatron's face. He felt sick and angry all over again just remembering that memory, but he couldn't shake that memory from his mind.

He sighed to himself, and tried once again to speak with his real voice. But all that came out was static and broken electronic noises.

_Krzzz._

He tried again, trying to say something, anything with his real voice.

_Krzzz. Krzzzz. _I-It hurts. _Krzzz._

_"It's hopeless," _he beeped sadly. _"I'll never talk like myself again. I might as well never say anything ever again. What's the point? I lost my voice to that Decepticon jerk! I'm never going to use this stupid voice! Not like this!"_

Bumblebee flinched and gasped sharply as he suddenly felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and locked optics with—_"Optimus?! What are you doing out here?"_

"That's just what I was about to ask you," Prime said, sitting down next to the little scout. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

Bee buzzed a sad sigh. _"I just...needed some fresh air." _He rubbed his throat again, wincing a little.

"How are your vocal processors? Does it hurt your throat still?" Bumblebee gave a tiny nod.

_"But it's okay. I'll get over it eventually. But until then...I don't want to talk anymore."_

"Why not?"

Bumblebee sighed angrily. _"What's the point? _I'm never going to be the same again! I've lost my voice to Megatron, and now I'll never speak again! Face it, I'm not myself anymore. And I don't want to speak in this new stupid voice from now on. So that's why I've simply decided I am never speaking ever again."

Optimus was taken back from what Bumblebee said. He had never seen him so upset. But he did have a reason to be so sour because of what happened to his voice box recently. _Still, _Prime thought. He shouldn't feel bad about himself. He should be grateful that he has at least some form of communication that we can all understand.

"Bumblebee, I understand that you are upset over what has happened recently, but you should at least be grateful that you can still communicate."

_"I _am _grateful I can still communicate," _Bee pointed out. _"But _I don't wanna talk like this forever. It's not the same and it never will be. I miss using my real voice…"

He trailed off as a tear slid down his cheek.

Optimus felt his spark break, and quickly pulled the youngling in for a hug. He felt Bumblebee's small servos tightly grip the edges of his armor. The poor little scout started crying, letting out sad buzzes and whines. Optimus could feel Bumblebee's frame rattling against him, trembling with silent sobs.

He reached up and gently stroked the youngling's back. "There, there, Bumblebee. It's alright."

"N-No it's not!" Bee whimpered.

Prime hugged him tighter. "Yes it is. I know that you have lost a big piece of you, but you are still you. And nothing will ever change that. You are a very valued member of this team. Don't ever forget that, alright?"

Bumblebee sniffed and wiped away his tears. He pulled away from Optimus and lightly nodded. Prime could tell he was still upset, but played it off and said he was okay.

"Just remember young one," Optimus said, placing a comforting hand on Bee's shoulder. "you are never alone. I, too, understand what it's like to lose a part of one's self and feel so helpless. I know that everyone else says that, but believe me, I know."

"I guess," Bumblebee shrugged. "But thanks for talking with me. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Prime glanced up at the sky before saying, "It's getting late...why don't we head back inside and recharge? You must be exhausted."

Bumblebee was clearly exhausted; his optics flickered, trying to stay awake. But even with the tired feeling in his circuits, he shook his head no. "That's okay...you go ahead, I'll come inside in a little bit."

Optimus didn't want to leave Bumblebee by himself. "Please Bumblebee," he coaxed gently. "You are clearly exhausted and need some rest."

_"No, I'm fine," _Bee answered firmly, turning his helm away.

"Come on, little one," Prime gently grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and tried to pull him up, but the youngling roughly pushed his hand away.

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped. "Just leave me alone, Optimus!"

Optimus was shocked at his reaction. It took him a few seconds to recover before he finally found his voice. "Bumblebee, I—"

"Optimus, if you want me to feel better, then you'll leave me alone," Bumblebee interrupted. But Prime didn't leave him; he quietly sat next to him and rubbed Bee's helm soothingly. Thankfully, Bumblebee didn't swat him away. He let Prime pet his head, and leaned closer to the touch. After a moment of silence, Bumblebee spoke.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Prime. I didn't mean it," he said with a sigh.

"You do not have to apologize for anything, Bumblebee."

"I just can't get the thought of my voice loss out of my processor." Bumblebee leaned his helm on the Prime's shoulder. Optimus responded by wrapping an arm around him.

"You cannot let that though plague your thoughts, Bumblebee. It will cloud your vision, and cause you to have doubts about yourself. I don't want that to happen to you. I know are stronger than that."

"I don't feel so strong anymore," Bee quietly responded.

"Don't say that," Prime said firmly, yet gently. "I know that you might feel helpless and weak after you get hurt the first time, but you have to keep going. And always remember, I am here for you, Bumblebee. We all are. I just want you to be happy again."

Bumblebee listened carefully and took in every word. He was so glad he had Optimus Prime as his surrogate father. Without thinking twice, he hugged Optimus tightly. He felt himself being wrapped in Prime's warm embrace.

The two stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms in the silence. It wasn't until Optimus pulled away from Bumblebee and said, "Are you feeling better?"

Still feeling a bit upset, Bumblebee hesitated before giving a tiny nod. "Sure."

Optimus could detect the hint of sadness and uncertainty in the youngling's voice. He was still feeling upset, but he was trying to hide it. Prime thought for a moment on how he could make him feel better. And then, the perfect idea orbited and landed in his mind processor like a spaceship. He just hoped this trick would still work on Bumblebee since he was a little older now.

"You hesitated, Bumblebee. That means you are still not feeling better. And that is no excuse after all we just talked about right now." Bumblebee just buzzed a sigh and stared into his lap. "Bumblebee, that attitude is unacceptable towards me. I am going to give you three seconds to change that attitude of yours, or else," Prime threatened.

Bumblebee could hear the hint of playfulness in Optimus' voice, and that made him very suspicious. What are you up to, Prime? he asked himself.

"Or else what?" Bee asked.

"You don't even want to know what I will do to you," Optimus playfully threatened.

Playing along, Bumblebee turned away from him again. "Whatever. I don't care."

Prime smiled to himself. Bumblebee was asking for it! "You don't believe me? Fine. One…"

"That's not going to work on me, Optimus."

"Two…"

"I'm not listening. La-la-la-la-la-la…" Bumblebee covered his audio receptors and hummed to himself, pretending to be blocking out Optimus' words.

"Two and a half…"

Bumblebee glanced over his shoulder for a second. Optimus was giving him a mock angry expression.

"Don't make me say three," he playfully threatened.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking? Or was I just hearing voices?"

"That's it...three!"

Optimus pounced on Bumblebee and pinned him to the ground. He then slipped his hands under Bee's arms and started to tickle underneath his arms joints. Bumblebee tried his absolute hardest to hold it in, but after three seconds, he burst out laughing.

_"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! O-Optimus, stop! Stop it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

He pushed Prime's hands away. _"Sto-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hop! I'm no-ho-ho-hot in the mood to be tickled!" _He tried to sound angry, but he was giggling so his threats sounded more lighthearted.

"But it will make you feel better," Optimus insisted. "Besides, I know you like this. I know you really do." He dug his digits under Bee's arms again, and Bumblebee jolted with a loud laugh.

_"AHA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! N-No I do-ho-ho-ho-ho-hon't!! I don't like thi-hi-hi-hi-hi-his at all!! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!"_

"Yes you do." Prime moved his hands up to Bumblebee's neck, and gently wiggled his fingers there.

"I know you are, and that is why I'll be gentle," Optimus assured him. He was afraid if he touched him there, he might accidentally trigger flashbacks from Tyger Pax. But thankfully, that didn't happen. Bumblebee just scrunched up his shoulders, trying to protect his neck while emitting high-pitched clicking sounds.

"O-Optimaaaas!" Bee whined. _"No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! It tickles so-ho-ho-ho-ho much!"_

"I would stop, Bumblebee. But your new laugh sounds absolutely adorable! You sound just like a sparkling again."

Bumblebee felt himself blush at that comment. He twitched and giggled sweetly as Prime's fingers kept tickling his neck. But the moment he scrunched up his shoulders again, he felt fingers wiggle underneath his arms again so he slammed his arms down to his sides.

All words were forced down Bee's throat and replaced by loud laughter. All he could do was laugh, flare his arms and legs, and squirm around.

Bumblebee pushed at Optimus' hands again. "G-Get aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-off of me-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Y-You're ha-ha-ha acting like an evil tickle bot, Optimus! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!"

"Oh, so that's how you depict me, huh?" Optimus asked. "Well, guess what?" He gave Bee a playful, evil smirk before sliding his battle mask over his mouth. "Right now, I am an evil tickle bot!"

The moment he said that and saw Prime slide on his battle mask, Bumblebee knew he was in deep trouble. If Optimus had his battle mask, that meant he was going into battle mode!

Bumblebee panicked and quickly scooted away from Optimus. "Oh no! Not happening! NO!" He got to his feet and ran. He tried to run away, but Optimus quickly grabbed him and held him back by his ankles. "AH! Hey! L-Let go, Optimus!"

He clawed at the ground, like someone in a horror movie trying to get away. Optimus pulled him to his chest, and gently jabbed Bumblebee's sides. The reaction was instantaneous; Bumblebee squeaked, giggled, and flinched with every gentle poke.

"EEK! Hee-hee-hee! EEK! Hee-hee-hee-hee! O-Optima-ha-ha-ha-ha-has...stop doi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hing that! EEK! T-This isn't helping me—EEK! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha—feel better! EEK! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"This isn't making you feel any better?" repeated Prime. Bumblebee responded by shaking his helm while still giggling.

_"N-No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"_

"Hmmm...well then, I guess I'll just have to crank it up a bit!" Optimus tickled hard underneath Bumblebee's arm joints again, and the young scout burst with loud laughter.

_"AAAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! AW NO-HO-HO-HO-HOT AGAIN! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

_"AH! NO OPTIMA-AH! HA-HA-HA! STOP POKING ME LIKE-AH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS!"_

_"AAAAH! NO DON'T! NO-HO-HO-HO-HOT THERE! IT TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO MUCH!"_

Prime smiled from behind his battle mask. "Oh really? Then I must have found your tickle spot!" He reached underneath Bumblebee to tickle his tummy again. This time, Bee rolled on his side and hugged himself, trying to protect himself from those mean tickling fingers.

Optimus rolled him on his back and tried to pry Bee's hands away, but the youngling stubbornly refused and shook his helm. "Is this little one trying to hide from me?" he asked teasingly, leaning close to Bee's audio receptor. Bumblebee covered his face and giggled. The playful tone Optimus was using was making him laugh.

Seeing how his stomach was exposed, Prime sought his opportunity and started tickling Bee's belly, his fingers moving all over his sensitive metal plating.

"You can't hide from the tickle bot, little one! I've got you now!" Optimus cooed.

Bumblebee could not do a thing to save himself. He just laid there on the ground, laughing his spark out as Optimus kept tickling him.

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA!! OPT-HA-HA-HA-OPTIMUS, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!! N-NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!"_

Optimus paused for a second. "Who is this...Optimus that you speak of, Bumblebee? Optimus Prime isn't here anymore. I'm the tickle bot, young one! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Bumblebee knew Optimus was just playing around, and that thought alone made him laugh harder. Prime used to play this game with him all the time when he was younger, but as he got older, they stopped playing with each other less and less. Now was one of those rare days where Prime would play with his youngling like they used to do, engaging in playful little tickle fights with each other.

Now Bumblebee was ready to lose it as his optics began watering from laughing so hard.

_"AAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!! PLEASE OPTIMUS, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! PLEASE...STOP!! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!"_

Seeing that the little scout had laughed himself to tears, Optimus finally decided to stop. He waited patiently for Bumblebee to recover, who just laid on the ground breathing heavily and giggling a little from the aftershock tickles.

"Are you okay now, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded, but then he narrowed his optics at Optimus. "Wait...you're not a tickle bot anymore, are you?"

Optimus laughed at him and retracted his mask. "No, not anymore, young one. You're safe now."

"Phew!" Bumblebee sighed. "I thought you were about to keep going and try to tickle me to death!"

"Oh come on, I am not that cruel," Prime said, hugging the little scout.

"Sometimes you are. You're a vicious tickle bot, Optimus."

"Oh really?" Prime said with a playful smirk. "Is that how you see me? As a malicious tickle bot? Is that right?" he said while tickling Bumblebee on his stomach again. Bee giggled madly while trying to protect his tummy.

"Aaah!! Okay, okay, sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap! Hee-hee-hee-hee! I take it ba-ha-ha-ha-ha-hack! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Just stop it, plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-hease!"

After he stopped, Bumblebee buzzed a yawn. His optics started flickering again, barely staying awake.

"Aw, are you tired now?" asked Optimus.

Bee nodded tiredly. "Yeah...that tickle fight wore me out."

"Rest, little one. You need it." Optimus pulled the young scout into his lap, and started caressing his helm. The soothing touches eventually lulled Bumblebee into recharge, and he quickly fell asleep in his leader's lap.

Prime gazed down at the slumbering youngling in his lap. He looked so peaceful when he was in recharge. Optimus then carefully lifted Bumblebee up and carried him back inside the base, but being careful as to not wake him.

Instead of carrying him to Bumblebee's quarters, Prime took the little scout to his own room. He laid him down on his berth next to him, and smiled when the youngling curled up next to him for warmth.

Optimus dimmed the lights to his quarters and gave Bumblebee's helm one last pet before drifting off into recharge.

**THE END**


End file.
